Transformers 4:The Forgotten Ones
by Speedygal
Summary: After the Decepticons return and kill three...important people..around Tony Autospring's life. He decides to send his brother's daughter with his brother Danial Lewis Autospring (Mostly called Dan for short) for the meantime.A Thirty some Pretender that is a Uncle will discover...the ones...who the Autobots forgot about after they presumably "ended" the war.
1. Chapter 1:Dropping off a relative

Tony leaned nearby a door. He broke the end of his cigerate. darn._ I hate smoking. Why did I start it in the first place..._the man grimly thought, He created a smoke ring by blowing out smoke from his mouth. His red eyes dawned to the mat. His eyes clenched together.

_ Austin...I knew you would do anything to protect your creations...anything_. Tony remiscued to himself. He had rang the doorbell. Danial "Dan" Autospring is going to have his child for the rest of the month. No exception. Austin died from the account of his wounds trying to distract the 'cons.

The door opened for his forty some year old brother. Tony smiled. He saw the man with a black mustache aka black beard. His eyes are a light blue. His hair is ruffled and ruly. He has on a 'got beer' shirt'. He wore blue jeans. and he is really hairy. The man smiled.

"Hello Tony, what's the weather?" Dan asks a simple question. Some people liked to call him "Larry,the relaxed cable guy" who is a truck driver. He says "Oh Shoot" just as many times Larry the cable guy cusses about on comedy central.

"Fine." Tony replied, shaking his hand from a ciggerate burn. "Dan...Ivy's in your hands now. "

Dan's eyebrows shot up.

"Tony...What's going on?" Dan asked, again. He seemed to be downright determined to know what is going on. He wouldn't make a call like that. not at all. It's rare for Tony to do such things like this. He's got a girlfriend for pete's sake. Who acts like a venmonous snake.

"Dan...The guys..Mid...Nuckle...they are.." He began to tear up. "They are dead. Avenger's been taken. I saw it. I SAW IT. With my bare eyes. Jack can talk. Just a warning. He's got an attitude going on." Tony has a wild expression on his face.

The world never stops.

Danial Lewis Autospring's eyes shot up. His eyes became wide. It explained why he came back from Chicago to Georgia. Yes. He is currently living in Georgia. taking a vacation from truck driving. He didn't see anyone on the red and dark gray motorcycle. Austin wasn't there.

"What...about...Austin?" He said,gazing to his brother.

The man gazed down.

"I had the...unpleasent decision to tell them..." Tony said, sounding upset. "He's dead! Now open the door completely. Your daughter is staying here..not just for the month. Until those 'Cons aren't at Chicago anymore!"

Dan gaped.

Tony rushed to the other side of the motorcycle. He picks up a sleeping didn't get informed what happened ato all the mechs at the storage area they had rented so long ago. It's best she be protected from the truth. He used his foot get the other handles of the lugages.

He came to Dan. With Jack by his side. In his cat mode.

Dan opened the door and watched the cat walk in. The cat's eyes met with Dans briefly. His eyes were already marking the appearance of Autobot eyes. The cat went inside. Tony put Ivy on the couch.

"What about you?" Dan whispered, in a low tone.

Tony stood upright.

"I am going back. Those 'Bots need to know they have another problem on their hands." Tony replied, turning his head towards his younger brother. Who is forty years old. Or younger. His red eyes shined the dark. Shown to be like Autobot optics recently activating. They could be clicking silently. "Thunderstorm...He..did this. And I am the only one who knows what he may do or suggest for those Cons to do! I can shut him down just by a switch!"

He did this. In a whisper. A unheardable whisper.

"Just come back in one piece." Dan complied, raising a finger. "I don't want to explain...She lost her uncle to help the Autobots and died in the act."

Tony smiled.

"I promise. I'll be back in ONE piece!"


	2. Chapter 2: Something about Tony

_Several years ago before this entire story began. This is about after Tony discovered he isn't a human. Something else. He is on the ledge of a building. He looks over the edge. "It's just a try out, it's just a try out Tony." The man repeatedly told himself._

_The busy street imitated the man. _

_I can't do it...I can't do it...It's...too risky. He thought, quencing his eyes. Tony begins turning away. Although as he was a few feet awa from the ledge. He looked over his shoulder. I can't...I CAN!_

_The man ran towards the ledge._

_"YOU CAN DO IT TONY!" He thought to himself._

_Tony leaps over a huge street that is crowded in taxes and cars. The Camera's view goes below him to show partially yellow,black, and white vehicles struggling to movie Beep Beep! Mep mep Honk honk honk! emitted from the low life vehicles. The view returns to normal._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!"_

_The man waved his arms._

_"AH HELL."_

_Tony's feet landed in the ground and sent him going forward. VERY right shoe is torn away. His other shoe got a hole right at the pinkie toe area. His eyes squeezed shut. He wobbled himself in attemtp to stop. But he kept on going._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tony screamed, waving his hands in front of himself. He saw a upcoming wall. "NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO-_

_He slammed right on through it._

_"[NSDGPKSNDG OWOWOWWOOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" He repeatedly. He flipped over a big crate and tumbled back on the ground on both feet. The man rubbed his head. "Ouch, This hurts."_

_Tony looks to his feet. He is sitting down. The man's eyebrows shot up. He lifted his foot up. _

_"Holy cow." He said,lifting his foot up. His foot is wrapped in wires that has skin on top, he has claws on thesides of his ankle like lion paws, his toes bore structures to that of Lion paws outline. _

_Half of his foot still has skin a the middle. The rest dangles mechanical parts. some blood mostly with wires connected to the skin that reconnect them back to their original parts. In matter of minutes. little strands of caucasin slightly tan skin grew from the metal. _

_The shining gray armor is recovered. Just robotically. And much to the advancement of healing._


	3. Chapter 3: Sadness in the air

Modern day...

Tony is riding Redsiren. Because if everyone saw a spyder driving itself, they would immeatedly cause a car accident if they are in shock for too 's night for them. Red's headlights flow down on the road and beyond the darkness presidig the nightly sky. Lakota went missing awhile ago.

"We need to get the offlne shell." Tony said, in a low tone voice enough for Redsiren to hear. Redsiren knew what Tony meant. the one the men had taken in several years ago. The year Prime didn't act like himself.

Redsiren didn't reply for a few minutes.

"But..the base is...LITTERED by the Decepticons!" Redsiren fired back. He didn't want to go back. He didn't wantt to see the corpses of his dead brothers. Nucklehead. Midreaper. The two bots he just knew around here. They were dead.

They were dead. and he couldn't do anythng abut them. He is still in the grieving process. He feels torn apart. Whather to go with him into the building for the giant machine who may have started this in the first still riddled the poor Autobot. He lost his family. A huge chunk of his family. He felt betrayed by his brother. Thunderstorm. One who he had trusted.

And that family who he spent a great deal with...Who he cherised in his spark...Were yanked out. Austin. Midreaper. Nucklehead. The things that he missed could go on and on and on. Yada. Happiness. They were taken away. Nothing is going to be the same unforcunetly.

"We gotta go." Tony softly said. His head lowered to the speed-o-meter. He saw his own reflection. Howebver in the reflection were Nucklehead and Midreaper. the man closed his eyes. A tear escaped. It landed on the metal. "We..hava'ta return him and help the Autobots...for everyone."

Redsiren speeded forwards. He zipped right past vehicles. he made them whirr and swirl in circles. He became a red dart rushing on byu just like the city lights glowing through extreme time fastforward. The scene incredibly changes before the viewers eye.

The scene rapidly ends to the building. the same and very building tht used to be Redsiren's a whole lotta Autobots. Once it had been a warm place. a place of comfort. a place to thrive in.

Tony gets off him.

Redsiren silently drove away from the scene. He didn' want anypart of the suicide mission. The Spyder watched the halfway broken entrance with longing. He pictured a vividly transparent Nucklehead leaning onthe doorway. Thinking. A fluid of what appears to be tears drip down the headlights.

He imagined Austin driving intto the building. the figure that made everyone. Pratically. Red has a few shards of the allspark remaining inside. I...Miss...my family. The Autobot thought. Nucklehead was like my mentor. Midreaper was almost like my dad. Austin was the...guy...I could speak with.

_Midreaper is leaning on a giant abandoned building, He yawned. Redsiren is attempting to move his legs aka his wheels. His robot parts clicked in motion. They moved up and down from various mechanical parts. His armor is fairly well kept. For being recently online. Completely new._

_"Grr dfglkjdg." The red and carcoal gray mech groaned, he spoke in a non understandable lanquage. He's complaining about how uneasy it is do to walk on his wheels. He didn't understand how they could do it._

_Midreaper laughs._

_He helped the struggling new Transformer up to his feet._

_"WWhat do you imagine your feet to be when you keep trying to stand?" Midreaper asks, out of the curiousity. His crystal blue optics rotated in circles. little musculer flat gray plates chimed silently. _

_ "Just wheels." Redsiren replied, arrogantly._

_The yellow Autobot pinched his fore helm._

_"Red..." He started. "Do you know those Saw movies?"_

_Redsiren hestited._

_"Of course." He nodded. _

_Midreaper turns around. He grabbed a large mask specifically made for giant people. It's good to have some people whp think about the beyond for fun. The action he is about to do will forever help Redsiren. _

_"BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!" Midreaper ranted with the mask of the SAW guy._

_"AHHHHH!" Redsiren shrieked._

_Redsiren ran away using his wheel without any trouble at all. The Autobot mech laughed at his priceless expression. It was way too funny. It had to be remebered. Good tging he took a snapshot using his optics. It is heavy blackmail to make Redsiren do what he wanted._

Several minutes passed in modern day. Redsiren dislodged the remaining All Spark shards from his chest area and made them all fall inton the location where his serveros are part of. I feel..Somethings going to happen...to Tony...I won't let him be taken away! If I don't survive...I am going to bring one of the guys back.

The silent Spyder motorcycle drove into the storage area. Decepticon signatures were all over the base. He drove a few more inches near to the body that once belonged to Midreaper. He let a few of the shards slid out of his partially oepned armor.

They all fell into the wound.

Two of the sarroundng Decepticon signaures spoke in Spanish. Taunting him. Their words angered him. They insulted Austin. It riddled him. It angered him. Their words hurt him. Nucklehead once told him they would want to start a fight by going under your cables to find the most exposeable and vulernable area that may start it.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

And then he heard that scream.

"You want a fight..." The Spyder slowly says. His armor retracted. His wheels went in different directions. A model of a human somewhat structure took place. That structure is replaced by armor. Red plating sarrounded the covering. Wheels served as feet. His shoulder armor became parts from the extra seat area. His windows split apart to chest as chest potectors.

His tailights shifted under these windows. His sirens moved up to the helmett. He gained a cap like structure that went above his visor. The visor is shaped like Jazz in Transformers Animated. His skin clearly performed to be light gray.

"You got one!" The Autobot finished, taking out a colorless blade. He waved it until it glowed a light blue. A Light blue jaggered blade at the left hand edge.

One of the Decepticons madde a tornado occurence on Redsiren. It sent him into the wall. The Autobot struggled back onto his fee_t.I must...Do...what a man's gotta do...for Tony._ Redsiren grrabbed a upcoming Decepticon and slammed him across a large action accuretly made the demaned to switch Midreaper's body into a didfferent storage unit. A unit that Tony alone knew.

The tab buttons electrified. the Screen blinked to life. Loud, Earsplitting, static sounds shouted from the pushed the tornado Decepticon into the monitor. It shattered the glass into several pieces.

Shatter Shatter!

A powerful wind force knocked Redsiren into a sharp edge.

The Autobot winced.

He slashed his sword on a upcoming Decepticon. He probably sliced their vocal box in half. Zreeedccch sounds zapped from the broken area. Redsiren ran to the room where he had heard Tony's shriek. A frightened screech.

He slashed his sword on a upcoming Decepticon. He probably sliced their vocal box in half. Zreeedccch sounds zapped from the broken area. Redsiren ran to the room where he had heard Tony's shriek. A frightened screech.

IronWhistle stood over the body. A hurt body.

"Why...The Last Autobot of the storage unit is here to protect a Pretender." The Decepticon cackled. His red optics changed his direction from the Pretender towards the tall Autobot.

Redsiren grimaced.

"H'es not just a Pretender..." The Autobot growled, his grip on the sword's handle became tightend. "He's one of my creators...I'll fight to defend the members of my creator's family,my relatives, and possibliy humanity itself. if this meant the earths destruction."

Ironwhistle takes out a scyth. A all too femilar scyth.

"Midreaper almost said the same thing." Ironwhistle snickered, he admired the weaponary he stole from the shell. He shot agaze back to the Autobot. "Now...I am going to see how this works against YOU!"

Redsiren's entire body shook.

Mid's killer is right there. In front of him. And he's taunting 's spark launeged at the Decepticon with his blade electrifiying the room. Well lit. Ironwhistle's stolen blade struck Redsiren's. Ironwhistle's sharp elbow punched the Spyder's visor. This sent him staggering a few feet back.

Cllizck

The Autobot's visor fell to pieces. The Cracks had given away it's entire structure from covering his optics. Red shielded his face away from Ironwhistle. He didn't wnat him to see. It is kinda disturbing fo one to see. A Decepticon would be startled. One would be having questions bumping in his or her helmet.

"Hahaha...Shielding your face!" Ironwhistle laughed at him. "You must be ugly under that visor!"

He broke a straw. One powerful and sensetive straw.

Redsiren slowly turned himself back towards Ironwhistle's direction. The dark green,blue, and golden painted Decepticon stopped laughing. The room is lit. From Redsiren's energized blade. Light partially lands on his optic area. Dramtically. Dangerlously. and Suspensefully.

Redsiren didn't have optics.

Just a little blue dot in the middle of those black cut holes shimmered at the Decepticon's direction. The dot turned into an fire-blue color. A imposible color one would say. The cut out areas danced to life. Dots aligned to sphere shape. Plates of gray can be seen operating these dots. Those aren't actually optics. They are systematic operators signalling a dramatic change in mood,purpose, and desgination.

Redsiren's injured area also showed cables, engine parts moving up and down keeping the body flowing fuel. His 'teeth' gritted together. The Autobot ran straight at Ironwhistle. He sliced off the Decepticons arm. Red sent a punch straight at IronWhistle's chest cavity. A few Cybertronian metal 'bones' were fractured.

He has been underestimated.

The Decepticon punched him. Redsiren did a whole lotta damage on him more than the Con did on himself. Anger is a source of strength to keep going._ I won't...LET..HIM...USE THAT SCYTH!_ THe Autobot sliced the stolen Scyth in half. Blue sparks erupted from it.

"That as my most prized posesssion!" Ironwhistle shrieked. dropping the broken scyth. He takes a long pipe object from his back. Spikes shifted to the top. It gained a round metalized center. Then a thin wire grew from it. A horn is attached to it. "You shall die like your brother."

Barely concious...Tony's robotic right optic weakly opened. He witnessed the Motorcycle dig his blade into Ironwhistle's armor. The Decepticon stabbed Red's elbow. The Decepticon kicked the Autobot down. Disconnecting the Autobot's arm. _Redsiren...T_he Pretender thought. He fell back into the blanket of darkness.

Ironwhistle made a powerful punch to Redsiren's side. He did a sky-upper-cut on Redsiren. Red swang his blade across Iron's helmet. A long scar dravled into the thick metaltic cybertronian formatics. Wires became exposed. Liquid started flowing down. The Decepticon kicks a wide hole into the attacking Autobot's legs.

The Autobot turned weak. However...he continued fighting. He used his workable arm to throw a punch at Ironwhistle's faceplate. He did inflict some damage to the Decepticons neck. Despite the wounds...Redsiren's a fighter. A hard wired one. He back ed away from the Decepticon.

He used his index digit to taunt him.

The Autobot's expression is very much serious.

Ironwhistle charged at him. Reddsiren struck his energized blade into the Decepticons still operating shoulder, Again. Only this time he pushed it down further into the older mechs armor excrucinating. Ironwhistle slammed his pipe like object on Redsiren.

**BLAM!**

Redsiren felt pain at his back. Something shot at him. He turned around. Only to be blasted at again by a hot, flamming shot that must had also hit his legs. Which somehow are managing two work. The blasts kept on going. Redsiren had to cower at a wall corner

He is losing.

"Hahahaha.." Ironwhistle laughed. He came towards Redsiren. "All brawn. No smart processor."

_I can't let him use my blade for evil purposes._ Redsiren's still attached arm takes the poking glowing sword from Ironwhistle's shoulder. Ironwhistle escaped a high pitch groan as the sword caused interal damage from being taken out. The Spyder is about to do something...extroidinary in his view. However it will be tragic.

The other Decepticons forgot about Tony.

They were sarrounding Redsiren. Their optics bent to offline him. The Autobots optics reverted to normal. just a little dot in both cut out areas. The Decepticons muttered what to do wth him. The fatal words "I'ill take his blade!" were spoken.

They started to reach for it.

_Tony...take care of yourself...This is for you._ The Autobot makes a last glance to the body. He let the rich,memoriable,happy moments flow right in his POV. The dripping blade awaited his action. _Goodbye...Autosprings!_ The Cybertronian stabbed himself at the spark chamber.

And also do it terribly. The worse it is done. The worse damage the weaponary person has. the less chance the weapon has to be repaired. Redsiren is beyond repair. His arm was removed unproperly.

The Weapon became dull. It lost color. The sharp edges were released. The handle now has a minutyre knife with many holes and the tip missing. Cracks spread all over it. It's handle no longer full of life. but a dead brown. A dead tree trunk brown. Red's entire body became gray. Not a sight of life remained.

His spark chamber has so many holes and damages that not a medic can bring it back. It's...unfixable. The Decepticons, The forgotten ones. Have what they need to bring Avenger back. They had gathered remaining shards from the corpes earlier in the morning.

"What now?" A young thick brazillian hot shot voice asked Ironwhistle.

"Burn the corpses." He said, he growled in deep regret in hatred for the weaponary loss. They didn't have Austin's body. It had been retrieved by the humans long after they left the garage. "Killer Rod..Get the bomb activated. This place is sooo going to blow."

The green,biege, and light gray sports car Transformer nodded. He takes out a small box. A little box. Big enough to be put on a wall. The view focuses on the objects timer that is sent to two minutes. The Decepticons are heard to be taking two bodys. But they didn't have the third.

The view returns to Tony.

"Red..." He groaned, standing back up on two feet. He shook his head. He smelled fuel. Fuel that he alone had given to Redsiren on his creation date. It is stale. It smells horrible. Like death itself. His entire body vibrated. "Thank you..." Tears escaped from his eyes.

Tony lured himself up.

He saw the timer.

"Two minutes?!" The man takes a sigh. "This almost feels like...In time." They took Austins car...Buttttt not that shell I am working on fixing! Tony skaddaled to the room. In a large room is a gi-normus robot. Two minutes buddy.

He didn't have time to disengage the bomb.

The next best option is to transport him to the other Storage unit. This is a VERY long longshot! Nucklehead's transporter backfired last time...NO EXCUSES! Tony pressed buttons on a console. It selected the destination.

**Name please.**

"TONY AUTOSPRING!"

**Age please.**

"ARE YOU A IDIOT IS MY AGE!"

**Signature please.**

"I AM A HOLY DAMN PRETENDER! This place is going to blow. SO PLEASE. freaking. TRANSPORT THAT...Whatever it is!" Tony said to the machine. His eyes twitching in irration. He totally dislikes Nucklehead's invention now.

Hold on.

Activating.

The gigantic body dissapeared in a light blue fire styled shimmer. The Transporter can only work on one thing at a time in it's protype stage. "Even though I hate this.." Tony grunted, He ripps out a section Nucklehead had installed the program.

**Hold on please**.

"NO YOU." Tony shot at it.

**One minute left.**

The man pressed a button on the ripped out section. It became smaller and smaller. Just to the size of a tiny tin can. Tony put it into his side. His robotic side shielded the hidden material in metal cables. He'll get it out after saving his own life from the bomb. The bomb to destroy..what once was a home.

"I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW!" The man said to the bomb. "Can you just freak-...Why am I talking to a unanimate objectt in the first place?...I'll figure that out later." He ran out the room. Through the hallway.

**Forty seconds left.**

Tony stops in his tracks. He turns around to the once lively living room. The right side of his head does not have hair. Metal can be seen. cables connected to his blue optics. His red eyes are still seen on the left side. His chin is longer on the right. Half of his shirt is torn to the right. Skin dangles off his elbows. Robotic elbows showing parts of lion armor hooked to the sides. His pants are almost shredded. He does not have skin showing. but wires,cables,thin gray slides help the leg move. His right head has a lion ear connected by a tube cylender.

"It's funny...to see it once was a place of joy with gigantic robots." Tony said aloud. a energon tear traveled down his right cheek. His metal cheeks become stained. His legs shake together. "Now...It is time. To go on. Remember what used to be..." His hands became fists. They emitted a strange sound."And help those Autobots!"

He lifted his head up.

**Five seconds left.**

Tony turns away from the room. He walks away towards the exit. He didn't run. He didn't need to. He came to the doorway. He closed both eyes at once. There's no turning back. You can't ever turn back. There's no giving up when there is a possible war to be erupted. Tony's eyes reopened. His eyes stern.

_One second left._

He walked through the doorway.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOM!**

Smoke blew behind him. Tony felt the upcoming blocks flew from the building. Tony just stays out of it's way. Once he is a few feet away from the firing blaze. He looks to the sky. Stars give a hopeful scene. as ashes fell to the ground. parts of furniture land everywhere.

The view transitions to the Decepticons. They were burning The Autobot corpses. They watched it burn. Every part melting. becoming nothing but junk. wasteful. Ironwhistle turns away. He fixed himself up using partially a thin wire to keep a arm attached. Avenger's vehicle mode is right in front of himself.

A smirk grew across Ironwhistle's face.

They will win.


	4. Chapter 4: A lions Rawr

It's exactly the next day. Tony got up from the extra bed he had left in the empty storage vacility. His shirt and pants weren't on. The man ripped off all his skin. He is letting his Pretender form take dominance. Replaced by man's optics wince in pain. However it is worth the other uneeded body parts fell off. "Grr...This pain is unbelievable." He complained to himself. His . Arms. Shoulders. Feet. Hands. Everything became bigger. Great pain came from his head as if long hair is sprouting. When in reality his helmet is taking shape. Strands of brown furr became visible in sight. Tony is still in the Storage vachicility.

Nobody is there.

Tony screamed in pain.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It became more louder. His toes rescrewed to lion paws. He's in a big room. That has loads of furniture pushed to the sides. Wires hooked together from his chest to the forming could be seen. Blue specks in his mane came into formation. His lion like ears became paws appeared on his brown furry chest. Wires stuck together,other systems and machnical parts became unrusty. His finger now became digits. He reached to the size of Bumblebee. Only a little bit shorter. Tony's helmet is that of a lion head, it;s teeth making a shadow over his moved his foot. The ground slightly trembled underneath his feet. his paws are connected to the furry area by wires and calbes making it stand out from being in the foot area. His tail is understandably long.

Tony Autospring is ready to kick some butt.

And help the Autobots.

He released a giant lion roar that shook through the entire building. Rocks and pebbles skippedd a beat. It had sounded so alike enough to fool a person that there is a actual lipon in there they could have fled. For this. Signals a Pretender has reached it's most promising height.

* * *

Authors note: I promise you. This is ENTIRELY going to be worth your time just reading thislittle short .


	5. Chapter 5: The Autobotssomething

Tony sneaked his way to the Autoot base. He felt odd being in his lion form. didn't feel human. Pretenders are able to shrink to human size and return to their human alike appearance. However it is absolutely painless to return and back after the first time around. The removal of exassive parts will have made it easier.

He saw the giant truck having a conversation with some human. It sounded more about Area 51 if not. His eyes became big. You should not hide anymore Tony. It's time you show yourself. No more hiding. The brown and red lion walks into the hanger clear as day in his lion mode. the two did not notice him. still.

"What's there to do with that giant worm machine?" The person asked the giant robot. "It' s a pain in thEbutt to release it into the wild. we don't know what it would do. It'll probably come back the same way. it can't stay in area 51."

The leader exhales.

"I-WAS-FREAKING-RIGHT-ABOUT-THE-GIANT-WORM!" Tony said, getting into broad view. "Men in Black does exist! Best of the best, How I love that qoute!"

Optimus Prime tuned around. His mechanical marks made a visibile eerie robot noise.

"How did you get here?" He asked,alarmed. His optics widened once after realizig what exactly is standing in front of him. "You...are...a Pretender? I thought they became exinct!"

The man, who Prime was talking tom is gaping at Tony.

Tony shrugged his shoulders.

"We just adapted to our civilization." He said, rolling his optics. "I happpen to come from a pretender family that gained the Lionmode a little after bein exposed to the big cube thing.I also cleaned up your mess in 2007!"

The man came down the stairs.

"I recognize that voice anywhere!" He said. "You are Tony Lewis Autospring!"

"And why are you here?" Optimus asked him.

"The Decepticons are back."

The leader frowned.

"They are dead. ALL of them!" Optimus said. "I offlinedd Megatron using my bare weapons and you are saying they are alive? No. That is completely impossible. The Decepticons were left with a small remainder of their own after the war on Cybettron...Our former home."

The man, who had recognized Tony, spoke up.

"How come he is here?"

Tony pointed at the man.

"Like he said."

Optimus brought himself down to Tony's Eyelevel.

"You helped them."

The man recoiled.

"I...DID. NOT." He replied,sounding insulted. "Thanks to them, I lost my longtime friend and TWO of my own Autobots! They were like my family. Until the Thunder one betrayed them and told the remaining Decepticons where they were! Heck,we had that Decepticon shell for who knows what and Sentinel...Well his parts are pretty useful to make high tech!"

"YOU STOLE HIS SHELL!" Optimus raged. "You should have left him where you found his body! How do you know his name? Not a human outside of this organiziation, including I and Hankeroffery are the only ones to know. He's working with teh Decepticons. Isn't he?! What about that Decepticon shell?"

Hankeroffery has a strange name. So strange.  
"My Niece spoke to him when she was four years old." Tony growled. "That Decepticon shell is named Avenger. Do you know him? Sentinel IS NOT ONLINE completely. His spark is. Just the essence of him remains. There's also this transformer named Kezz. Who died. I presume you know about him. For the past eleven years or so, I have been fixing him up since that first time he talked to her was when the robbers were at the storage vachilty and nearly took her! I bet you would understand one taking dramatic measures to save his planet. I heard what he did. My Niece told me."

"Let me guess...HE TOLD HER. that's nothing to go off on."

Tony frowned.

"Optimus Prime,since being resurrected...You know what...I saw you and your team back at NewYork..Or I can't remember. You were somebody who anyone could rely on. You are acting like a man who wants to get rid of everything and not believe his troubles are over! You aren't that leader most would be able to chat with. I seen your mercy is gone. You can't act like the enemy. That's like giving in to their ways. You are Optimus Prime, the Optimistic and wise leader. You could have made a truce with the other leader...the war would have settled better like that. The war is not over. I...saw them."

Hankeroffery is stunned,speechless, and overly impressedd how Tony is presenting himself.


End file.
